


The kisses happened because of perfectly good reasons

by Microsoftberry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bottom Barry, F/M, Lisa is happy tho, M/M, Team Flash and the Rogues are working together, Top Len, and now they don't seem to be able to stop doing it, and somehow the universe keeps making them make out, everybody's disgusted by their excuses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microsoftberry/pseuds/Microsoftberry
Summary: They do have perfectly good reasons to be kissing this time. And that last time. And the time before that. Barry regrets everything.





	1. Prelude of inevitable disasters

It first happened because team Flash was working with the Rogues. 

It was a typical upper class social party, everyone was dressed nice, and half of the most prestigious people in the city were in the gala and so on, except the host of the party was the eccentric millionaire slash meta hater, who was making prototypes of weaponry that could wipe out the metas. 

Team Flash had to get the information from his house, or as Cisco would say, 'ridiculously oversized Gatsby mansion', and as the meta hater host had installed meta energy detector that sounded alarm when a meta used his/her power in every corner of the house, it meant Flash was out. 

Captain Singh got the invitation with plus one, and Barry needed someone who was crazy enough to infiltrate the party hosted by crazy millionaire/meta slaughter wannabe and make Barry blend in seamlessly in the ball. Que comes in Leonard Snart, who took the job with rather smug smirk that made Barry want to whine out loud, why God, whyyyy. 

Yes, to be honest there had been many candidates that came before Snart as Barry's plus one to the party, but the Rogues were at the Starlabs when Cisco first explained the plans and Lisa yelped and raised her hand and said "Oh oh oh, I have an idea. Lenny can be Flash's plus one!" 

The idea was first dismissed by Barry, then the Flash, then Barry again, and everybody could see the glint on Lisa's eyes got scarily brighter the more firmly Barry said no. 

"Umm, as great as that may sound Lisa, there are actually candidates more suitable for the job." Cisco said. With less possibility of stealing something out of the job or ending up in freezing the mansion with ice, or possibly setting it on fire, Cisco thought but didn't dare say it out loud. 

"But what could be more fun than putting Lenny into it?" Lisa said, and Caitlin said, "We actually have a list." 

And that list got snatched up by Lisa, and in the following week the people on the list suddenly got missing, or had to leave the town for a few days, or something like crying and sobbing the entire time Cisco later contacted them. So that ultimately left Barry with--- 

"Cat got your tongue, Scarlet?" Len said, when he appeared in the lab clothed in a perfect suit, and everybody lost their words and gaped at Captain Cold. The dark grey Armani tailored admirably to his body and the sharp blue in his eyes made Barry speechless.

"Umm... You look nice?" Barry finally managed to say, and Len smirked in a way that showed how accurately he knew how good he looked. Barry knew Len was a good looking guy, but damn. 

"You have to get changed too, Barry." Caitlin said, who finally pulled herself from gaping at Len and Barry nodded. 

"I'll be back in-" Barry said, and then flashed to the room where Iris had picked out the suit for him and changed, and flashed back to the Cortex. 

"- a Flash." Barry said, standing next to Snart and grinning. Now then everybody was looking funnily at Barry too, and that gaping looks were on them again. 

"Wow Barry, you look--" Caitlin said, and Julian was nodding next to her too. Lisa was too busy taking pictures and making gleeful sound and Barry shrugged. "Thanks?"

"You don't look bad yourself, Scarlet." Len said, his eyes on Barry's and did someone raise the temperature of the room? 

Then Barry spotted Len's tie was a little crooked, and he leaned in to Snart's space to fix it without thinking. He realized what he had done after he fixed the tie that he was right in Snart's space, and the thief's breath just stopped for a moment when Barry leaned in before it brushed lightly on Barry's forehead. 

Barry suddenly felt very conscious of his hands ghosting on Len's chest and when he looked up, he saw Len looking down at him like he wanted to do some things to Barry. Some things that Barry would very much like to find out. 

"-- I never thought I'd say this," Iris said, thankfully breaking the stretch of wordless tension between them, "But you two actually look really good together." She said, and Cisco nodded next to her. "Yes, you two look really nice. Like coming out of the movie nice." Then Cisco shut his mouth and Lisa giggled and hugged him. 

"Shall we?" Len said, holding out his hand to Barry and Barry looked at it, and held the offered hand. It felt like he was literally holding hands with the devil but somehow the look on Len's face was so much softer than Barry'd ever seen when Barry met his eyes. 

"Scarlet." Len said softly, and led them out of the Cortex. As the cool evening air brushed past his hair as they got out of the building, Barry felt this night might turn out out be more than a regular night of Team Flash.


	2. Barry was in so much trouble

So all in all, having Snart as plus one to infiltrate crazy millionaire's mansion turned out to be more successful than Barry had imagined. Len helped Barry dodge several tricky situations, using his knowledge of high class people and cynical charms, and Barry had to give it to him, Len did have some moves. He was also surprised to find out that Len made a good partner, a greater company when he wasn't aiming a cold gun at him or scheming master plans to make the Flash suffer. 

He kept close to Barry, leaning into Barry to whisper a snarky comments about some rich people now and then to make Barry bite his lip from bursting out laughing, and he kept looking at Barry like he was the single most important people in the room. 

There was light in Len's eyes when he looked at Barry tonight, soft smile on his lips and sharp blue eyes just a hint of warmer, a hint of brighter when he watched Barry smile and laugh. Barry couldn't find words, and he kept trying to deny it but it felt good to have such attention from Len, to have that power over such an attractive partner. 

"... Wow." Barry shook his head and whispered when Len was away to get a new glass for him. He adjusted his comm so that Len wouldn't hear his talk with his friends back at the lab. 

"I can't believe how well he's playing this. Can you believe the way he's looking at me right now?" Barry whispered, and Cisco and Caitlin's pained voices sounded in his earpiece. 

"Of course we can believe it Barry, we see it every day when you face Captain Cold in the crime scene or when he decides to visit our lab between from his time travel."  
"What?"  
"Is he looking at you like you're the only important human being that is worth paying attention to in the whole room? Does he have that weird glint in his eyes when he looks at you laughing?" Lisa's voice chimed in, and Barry furrowed his brows and then shrugged. 

"...Yes? How do you know that?"  
"Ugh. I hate you and my brother. You two sicken me." Lisa said. 

Barry was lost for words. 

"What?"  
"Oops! Said too much! Here comes Lenny," Lisa said, and Barry furrowed his eyebrows at these crazy talks from his friends. 

"Barry," Len said and Barry turned around to face Len. Len was looking at him that way again, and somehow Barry felt a pang of thrill and pain at facing those eyes trained on him. 

"Barry?" Len looked at him, stepping closer, and Len was trying to say something then the comm buzzed to life and Cisco said, [Guys, you have opening in thirty seconds. You have to move now.] 

Barry nodded and turned away first. He felt Len halt for a second before he followed Barry. 

The night was coming to an end and so did their mutually agreed facade. Somehow Barry felt like the plan which was done without a hitch and being executed to a perfection, didn't seem so enjoyable as a moment before. 

 

 

 

[Barry, Barry, they're turning that corner right now!]

What? Barry gaped, looking frantically around but there was nowhere to hide, and using the speed force to get away would get caught in the meta detector censors. Len was biting his lip too, and Barry already knew that if Len, who without doubt has memorized every inch of this building when the plan started, would have done something if he knew what to do. 

They were going to get caught, the guards would find them suspiciously standing away from the party, and they would search them and find the USB drive that didn't belong to them. And just when Barry decided to abandon the plan and draw his speed force, Len stepped into his space. 

The first thing that Barry noticed was that Len had firm shoulders. Which almost shielded Barry from outside and then he felt Len's fingers on his cheek. They were surprisingly gentle, and when Barry drew in breath Len looked Barry in the eyes, his eyes for a moment a million shades darker for unspoken feelings, which made Barry speechless and close his eyes when Len leaned in. 

He felt the soft brush of Len's lips first, his heart racing and beating, Barry could feel stutter of Len's breath on his lips before he pushed in deeper, while his hands held Barry's face like he was afraid Barry would break or slip away. It was nothing like Barry imagined Len's kiss to be, he thought it would be more brutal and forceful, like a fight or a battle, but it took away Barry's breath more than anything, it was like having thousand rain streak beating through his heart, and Barry kept his eyes closed and kissed Len because honestly he would have rather died than to stop it. 

So it was a minute late, okay maybe five, or ten or twenty minutes later when Barry heard his friends' voices ringing in his earpiece, 

[----ey're gone! Barry, you can stop kissing your archnemesis and get out of there!] And Barry blinked and pulled back for a much needed air that he forgot to breath in. 

Len looked as much as dazed and out of breath as Barry, his hand was still palming Barry's face, and Barry couldn't honestly find the strength in him to tell Len to put them off, and they kept looking at each other like everything else in the world was erased and they couldn't care less. 

Then the loud siren broke out, and people shouted and screamed as they became a massive mob trying to get away from the hall and the spell was broken. 

"We should get out of here." Barry said, his face tearing away from Len's hands and his voice cracked and Len looked at Barry and slowly nodded. 

God, Barry could still feel the taste of Len on his lips and the ghost of warmth on his cheeks where Len's hands had been holding his face. 

Oh god. When Len was kissing him. 

This, never happened, he was going to bury this so deep in his mind that it would take a map and a team of exploration party to dig it out. But how could he have let it happen? 

He kissed Len. 

This should never happen again. 

... Barry was in so much trouble.


End file.
